


The Life of Cassandra the Librarian

by merryghoul



Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Magic, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven moments in the alternate reality where Cassandra was the sole Librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Cassandra the Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> I know this fic includes stuff from the Librarian movies, but hopefully it won't be too hard to follow. (It's pretty much all the movies in brief but with Flynn/female love interest swapped out for Eve/Cassandra.)

1.

Cassandra almost missed her invitation to the Library.

She had gotten used to life at the hospital. Being ignored by doctors when she tried to consult them when they misdiagnosed patients being rushed to the ER. Being disrespected by guests at the hospital who intentionally threw and spilled stuff on the hospital’s floors. The constant disrespect was comforting to Cassandra, in a way.

It was only when Cassandra accidentally dropped the invitation to the ground that she saw her name on it.

Cassandra decided to go to the Library the day after she got her invitation. If she got the job, she would send in a thirty day notice later.

Cassandra never did send a thirty day notice. She became too busy to send the notice to the hospital. Her parents were shocked when they were informed she was fired a few days later. Then again, they were shocked at Cassandra’s sudden disappearance.

 

2.

The Library didn't realize the last Librarian, Edward Wilde, faked his death while taking the life of his former Guardian, Nicole Noone, before hiring Cassandra. He went on to lead the Serpent Brotherhood until his accidental death. So the Library also needed to hire a Guardian for Cassandra.

Thing was, the Library didn't introduce Cassandra’s Guardian to her formally. The Library never did things in a formal manner.

Cassandra’s first task for the Library was to retrieve all the broken pieces of the Spear of Destiny, to keep the Serpent Brotherhood from gaining all the pieces and using the Spear to take over the world. 

Cassandra went to the Amazon Rainforest in search of the last pieces of the Spear. She had no idea the Serpent Brotherhood was following her, attempting to gang up on her and take her life. All Cassandra could do was run away from them.

A woman with blonde hair and a gun seemed to suddenly appear in front of her. She grabbed Cassandra by her waist and pulled her behind a large rock. The woman shot at the Serpent Brotherhood, making them retreat out of Cassandra and the woman’s eyesight.

“Thanks for saving my life,” Cassandra said to the woman. “You don't work for the Serpent Brotherhood. Right?”

“What’s that?”

“What’s your name?”

“Colonel Eve Baird. I’m only doing this because the Library is telling me to.”

“What do you mean?”

“A long time ago, I saved a man’s life in Berlin. Edward Wilde, I think that was his name? He told me he was looking for some opal that controlled demons. Some other woman helped him out of where we were. I was looking for terrorists in Berlin and they just showed up.” Eve shrugged. “I don't know, okay? Someone sent me a letter saying I needed to show up at the Library. Then after I showed up, they put me on a plane to the Amazon and told me to look for you. They said I was your Guardian, that I needed to keep you safe.”

Cassandra shook her head. “I don't know why they sent you to me. I’m already dying from a brain grape.”

“Brain grape.”

“It’s what I call my brain tumor. It’s about the size of a grape, and I can't get rid of it or I’ll die faster. I’ve got nothing to fear. If I don't get the pieces of the Spear, I’m sure they’ll get someone else.”

“Whether or not you like it, we’ve got to stick together. Now let’s find this spear thing so we can get back to the Library.”

 

It took the two of them to find the Spear. They ended up in Shangri-La to retrieve the missing pieces of the Spear—but not before Wilde threatened to take Eve’s life. A rock fell on his head before he could kill her. The Serpent Brotherhood dispersed, promising to find a new leader and a new object to steal in due time.

Eve was shaken up after Wilde tried to kill her. Cassandra, Spear in hand, consoled Eve when the Brotherhood fled Shangri-La. The consolation turned into a hug, and the hug turned into a kiss. And that kiss was longer than what Eve and Cassandra were expecting.

Eve blinked after the kiss was done. “I’ve never done that before with a woman,” she said to Cassandra. “I assumed I was only into guys until now.”

“That’s the wonderful thing about love. You never know who you’ll fall in love with until it happens. Come on. We need to get the Spear back to the Library.”

 

3.

Eve and Cassandra spent ten years doing missions on behalf of the Library. They were so busy on their missions, they ended up dating on the job. 

They started flirting with each other while they were searching for the fabled time machine that H.G. Wells wrote about years ago. Their flirting was obvious enough to annoy even the leaderless Serpent Brotherhood.

The first time Cassandra and Eve made love to each other was on a train in Africa in search of the Book of King Solomon. They were also sharing the room with Emily Davenport, an archaeologist who had the knowledge they lacked when it came to tracking down and deciphering the Book. Emily was also the first person who discovered the two making love. When she found out, she shook her head and said “I wish you had the decency to invite me with you.” 

From that point on, Eve and Cassandra’s missions were ways of having steamy dates while they were on the job. From going to auctions on behalf of the library to defending the Judas Chalice from Vlad Dracul, the two combined work and play, much to the annoyance of the other employees of the Library. Cassandra forgot she was dying. She had something—no, _someone_ to live for now. And Eve loved being in love with Cassandra. 

Everything felt wonderful for around ten years. Then a couple of things happened. One, the Library was lost. Two, Cassandra’s brain tumor grew. 

 

4.

The Serpent Brotherhood finally elected a new leader, a man who called himself “Dulaque.” He managed to wrestle away one of the Library’s prized artifacts, Excalibur, from the Library before it was lost. 

Around the same time, Cassandra began suffering painful headaches. The “brain grape” before allowed her to hallucinate and help her find a way to figure out some of her problems. When the “brain grape” grew, she started to feel pain in her face and experienced throbbing headaches. Sometimes she couldn't stand without the help of Eve.

In a wine cellar, Cassandra and Eve were able to charge up a pipe and stop one of the Brotherhood’s new members, a woman only known as “Lamia,” from attempting to bring magic back to the world with the stolen Excalibur. But at the end of their battle, Cassandra was weak. She fell to her knees, Excalibur in her hand. Eve rushed to her side.

“I don't know if I can go on any longer,” Cassandra whispered to Eve. “The headaches, the blurry vision, the pain…it’s too much for me.”

“Let’s get you to a doctor.” Eve tried to pick up Cassandra.

“There’s still some magic left in Excalibur.”

“What are you saying?”

“I can use the magic left in Excalibur to heal myself.”

“No. No. Nope. Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“Cassandra, we’re here to keep magic from destroying the world. If you use Excalibur’s magic to heal yourself, you’re just as bad as Wilde.”

“But I don't want to lose you, Eve.”

“Maybe it was meant to be, you know? Whatever happens, we had ten great years together. And I won't ever—”

Cassandra put the weeping, dying Excalibur on her head, as if she was knighting herself. “Goodbye, old friend,” she whispered.

Excalibur coursed whatever magic was still left inside of it through Cassandra. She passed out.

Moments later, Cassandra stood up, the dead Excalibur in her hand, as if she was never on the verge of dying at all. 

Everyone in the cellar was shocked. The incident drove a wedge in Eve’s and Cassandra’s relationship. Lamia would never forget what she saw. And the last of Excalibur’s magic changed Cassandra forever.

 

5.

After the Library’s disappearance, Cassandra and Eve moved their base of operations from New York to an annex in Portland, Oregon, much to the annoyance of the caretaker of the annex, Jenkins.

While the two were looking for the Library, Cassandra and Eve were sidetracked by some missions that the Annex’s clippings book discovered from time to time. One such mission was a resurgence of magic in the least likeliest of places—a STEM fair for high school students in Chicago.

Jenkins ordered Cassandra and Eve to attempt to kill Morgan le Fay after he realized she was about to send the people at the STEM fair to their death. But before Eve could attack Morgan, Morgan transported Cassandra and Eve to a realm that was still in Chicago, where the STEM fair was located, but was not in the current reality of Chicago.

“You have me mistaken,” Morgan said to Cassandra and Eve. “Jenkins wants you to believe I’m a murderer. He’s still upset over not being able to find Arthur’s body. It’s safe, far away from anyone who might be interested in it.”

“Who?” Eve asked.

“Why don't you ask Jenkins? He probably knows.”

Morgan created a portal. On the other side of it was the ruins of Glastonbury Abbey.

“I never set out to kill anyone at the STEM fair. Their evil deeds led them to destroy each other. I used the app to generate enough magic to get off of this planet. It won't be safe here soon. The best thing anyone can do, if they can, is hide. And that’s what I’m about to do. So you can either kill me, like Jenkins told you to do, or save them. Your choice, Cassandra.” Morgan stepped into the portal.

Cassandra nodded. “You're right.”

“What?”

“It’s too late to save everyone at the STEM fair, Eve.”

“So your solution is to allow hundreds of people to die because some…witch told you to. You used to care about people, Cassandra. Ever since you used Excalibur’s magic on yourself, all you’ve cared about is getting the Library back.”

“It’s the only way to contain all of the Earth’s magic.”

“But do you think you have to let innocent people die along the way? You cared about people when you were dying. Now that you don't have your brain grape anymore, you don't care at all.”

“Morgan is getting away. We don't have time for your speeches. We need to catch and kill her, just like Jenkins told us to.”

 Eve grabbed Cassandra before she could step into the portal. “I don't care what Jenkins said. No one is dying today.”

Back at the STEM fair, Cassandra and Eve figured out a way to stop the live Tesla cords at the fair from electrocuting everyone.

When the two came back to the Annex, Jenkins was irritated and disappointed in Eve. Meanwhile, Cassandra didn’t speak to her for several days.

 

6.

The return of magic in the world happened swiftly. Dulaque and Lamia appeared at the Annex once Cassandra found the Library. When Eve tried to stop him, Dulaque stabbed her with his sword. Dulaque ran to the Loom of Fate (the one which held the fates of the Knights of the Round Table, not the other possible Looms of Fate). There, he slashed the Loom and unraveled the threads of time. Before he could return to his youth, when he was better known as Lancelot Du Lac, Lamia killed him at the Loom. 

All Cassandra could do was be by Eve’s side as she died.

“You were right, Cassandra,” Eve said as she was dying. “You outlived me.”

“And just in the nick of time, too. You’re not going to see history and magic go haywire in a few minutes.” Cassandra chuckled, trying to hide her sobbing. “I’m going to miss you, Eve.”

“I’ll miss you, Cassandra.”

Cassandra kissed Eve on her lips as she took her last breath.

As soon as Eve died, Lamia came back from the Loom of Fate. Cassandra stopped Lamia. “Stay back.”

Lamia shook her head. “No. I want to help you. I killed Dulaque at the Loom after I realized what he was trying to do.” She got on one knee. “You are the Chosen One. I declare my loyalty to you, my liege. I want to be your Guardian, if the Library will have me.”

 

7.

Other things came back to the world when magic came back. Giants. Extraordinary beasts. Poltergeists. But the most dangerous creatures by far were the dragons. 

There was no need for Cassandra to seek magical objects and keep them away from the public. Her efforts were focused on finding as many people as she could and sending them to a new dimension, a dimension that wasn't the Earth she grew up in. She moved out of the Annex and into an abandoned factory, which she shared with Lamia and a small group of other people devoted to Cassandra.

Morgan reappeared briefly as Cassandra’s world as she knew it was ending, to teach Cassandra and her followers how to tame magic. But after their short lessons, she disappeared again.

Instead of staying on Earth, Jenkins traveled to this new dimension with the survivors, in case magic creeped into the dimension Cassandra found. 

Cassandra's days were now repetitive and dismal. Cassandra or one of her followers found someone being affected by the slow ending of time or the resurgence of magic. The party traveled by portal to get to the affected parties, only to get them out of Cassandra’s world and to the portal world where Jenkins was. 

The one thing she cherished in her miserable world was Lamia. It took Cassandra a while to adjust to the idea of a woman who was hell-bent on killing her in the past now worshipping her like a god in the present. But once she got used to a subservient Lamia, she didn't mind it.

After Cassandra, Lamia, and Cassandra's followers rescued the survivors they found, Cassandra brought Lamia over for a kiss. They both smiled at each other after they were done.

Once again, Cassandra found someone to live for again, even if her new world was worse than the world she used to live in.


End file.
